


moans and dial tones (let ‘em spill right down the microphone)

by dirtyhelen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhelen/pseuds/dirtyhelen
Summary: You have a bad day and Bucky makes it better, even from afar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	moans and dial tones (let ‘em spill right down the microphone)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 3am by Halsey. This is my first time posting fic and I’m very nervous and not totally sure of the etiquette so if you’re reading this please let me know if there’s something more I should be tagging/warning for!

Sitting up in bed and ready to dive into your current Netflix obsession, you’re startled by the sound of an incoming video call on your laptop. Bucky’s name flashes up on your screen along with a picture of him asleep, mouth hanging open and drool smeared on his cheek. His contact picture of you is similarly embarrassing – a zoomed-in candid of you mid-sentence with your face screwed up in a particularly unattractive expression.  
  
(It’s one of your favourite couples’ activities – taking unflattering pictures and texting them to each other. Centenarian or not, Bucky’s a former assassin and unsurprisingly very sneaky with a cellphone camera.)  
  
He’s been away on an assignment for the past two weeks and you hadn’t expected to hear from him today so you eagerly accept the call and watch as he fills up your screen.  
  
“Hi, bunny,” Bucky greets you softly. He’s wearing headphones and holding his phone out in front of him. He appears to be sitting up in bed as well, likely in whatever motel or safe house he, Sam, and Steve are holed up in for the moment.  
  
“Hi,” you return with a smile. The first genuine one you’ve cracked all day. “Didn’t think I’d hear from you today. How are things going?”  
  
“Good, hoping to be home soon. Heard you’ve been having a bad day,” he says with a sympathetic grimace.  
  
You hum in acknowledgment before your head tilts, your brows furrowing. How would he know that? Bucky chuckles, reading the question on your face. “Nat texted. Told me I’d better call my girl and make her feel better. Well, her exact words were—” and here Bucky quotes from his phone, “‘give your girlfriend an orgasm before she explodes from frustration and kills us all.’”  
  
You laugh, covering your suddenly burning face with your hands. “Oh my God! I can’t believe she said that!” You pause, scoffing. “Actually, yes I can. It’s Nat. But I don’t know how you’re gonna help me out all the way in wherever the fuck you are.”  
  
Bucky smirks, giving you an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to make you laugh. “I have my ways. Tell me about your day, sweetheart.”  
  
You proceed to tell him how you missed your alarm this morning and had to skip breakfast or risk being late to your 9 am meeting. The meeting went long and was largely pointless and when you got back to your desk there were over a dozen new emails waiting in your inbox, all marked urgent and requiring your immediate attention.  
  
When you got home at the end of the day, you tried to make yourself a cup of tea but ended up dropping your favourite mug – the one with the flowers, the one Bucky bought for a euro from a flea market in Spain because he’d seen it and thought of you – and ended up crying on the kitchen floor as you picked up the broken pieces.  
  
(That was when you’d texted Natasha a picture of the carnage with the caption: “My life is more difficult than anyone else’s on the planet and yes, I’m including starving children, so don’t ask.” She must have texted Bucky just after.)  
  
“Then I decided I’d take a nice, long, _relaxing_ shower, but I got shampoo in my eyes and the batteries in my vibrator died before I could get to the relaxing bit,” you pout, finishing the recap of your no good, terrible, very bad day.  
  
Bucky can’t help but laugh at your expression – sad eyes and a big, exaggerated frown – but he quickly softens when you shoot him a glare. “Poor little bunny,” he coos. If he were there he’d scoop you into his arms and sit you on his lap. Press kisses to your forehead and rub your back, coddle you just how you like when you’re upset. Baby you a little.  
  
Maybe slip his hand into your panties, stroke over you gentle and slow until you’re panting, whining into his neck with sweet little gasps. He’d run his fingers through your hair as you keened, whispering pretty filth in your ear as you came.  
  
You’re thinking about it now, he can tell. Your eyes a little glazed and your breath coming a little faster. He lowers his voice, dropping into that husky tone he only uses with you, when he asks, “You want me to make you feel better?”  
  
Glossy eyes suddenly focused and cheeks burning, you nod. “Yes, please.”  
  
“Sit back, baby.” Propping yourself up against the headboard, you set the laptop down between your spread legs so you can keep your eyes on Bucky and he can see you too. “Take off your shirt.”  
  
You comply with his order, slipping your t-shirt over your head and tossing it to the floor. Bucky stares for a moment, drinking you in with a pleased hum. Ordinarily you might shy away from his gaze, but with hundreds of miles and a laptop screen between you, you feel bolder and arch your back so your breasts are fully on display. Bringing a hand up, you circle one of your nipples with a fingertip.  
  
“That’s real pretty, bunny, but did I say you could touch?” his voice is gentle still, but his expression has hardened into a cool steel that sends a rush of wetness between your thighs. Your hand drops obediently back to your side.  
  
“Sorry,” you breathe.  
  
“Can you be a good girl and do what I tell you?”  
  
“Yes, Bucky.”  
  
“Mmm, that’s my girl,” he says with a smile that fills your chest with warmth. “Cup your breasts, circle your nipples with your thumbs. Softly.”  
  
You do as he says, feeling your nipples harden under your touch. You’re so turned on even the feather-light circles around the hardened points send a jolt to your clit and you let out breathy sighs.  
  
“Fuck, babydoll, I miss those tits. Always so sensitive. Pinch those pretty little nipples for me.”  
  
Tugging and twisting a little you feel the heat pooling between your thighs. You’re aching for a touch to your clit, but you know you can’t yet. Not until Bucky gives you permission. Your legs are spread to accommodate the laptop, but he can see your thighs tensing, your hips shifting just the tiniest bit, begging for some friction where you need it most.  
  
If he were there, he might tease you for a while longer. Take his time bringing you to the edge then back again, over and over until you’re begging to come, tears gathering in your eyes.  
  
But he’s not there. He’s in a shitty hotel room – a single at least, thank God – and he has to be awake again in too few hours and you’re already frustrated from a long day. So he’ll give you what you want, what you _need_ , and save the real playtime for the reunion.  
  
“Take off your panties, bunny.” You’re quick to comply, gracelessly shifting around until your underwear are gone and you’re back against the headboard, legs spread in a lewd display for Bucky’s eyes only.  
  
You look back to the screen for your next instruction to find Bucky has shifted the angle of his phone so you can still his face, but also his right hand lightly moving over his cock. Your mouth waters at the sight and you can’t help but let out a needy little whine.  
  
Bucky chuckles at the sound, at the open desire in your eyes. He hums. “You like that, bunny? You like watching me stroke my cock for you?” He knows you do. Knows there’s something about watching him get himself off that turns you on like nothing else.  
  
As expected, you nod eagerly, eyes fixed on the way his hand moves along his length. “Touch your pussy. Spread yourself open, let me see how wet you are.”  
  
Face burning at the crude words, you slowly slide your hand down your belly and through the hair at the apex of your thighs, slipping your fingers between your folds and spreading, holding yourself wide for Bucky to see. He moans, fist tightening around his cock. Your clit is swollen and there’s slick seeping from your opening. You clench around nothing, cunt empty and weeping for something to fill it.  
  
Fuck, he wishes he were there to lick up all that wetness, drag it up to your clit with his tongue and fill your hungry little hole with his fingers until you’re coming, wet and warm and spilling into his palm.  
  
“Slide a finger inside. Get it nice and wet.” He pauses as you follow his instructions, finger slipping in easily. It feels nice but it’s not enough. Not what you need. “Good girl. Now use that finger to rub your clit.”  
  
You slide your finger out and bring it up to circle your clit, letting out a moan as you finally get some attention where you need it. You watch as Bucky’s hand starts stroking his length in earnest now, twisting and circling over the tip. His breath is coming heavier now, intermingled with deep moans.  
  
“Feels good, huh?” he pants, letting out a groan at your frantic nod. “Yeah, looks like it feels good. _Fuck_ , wish I was there with you, baby.”  
  
“Me, too.” Your finger circles your clit faster and your face heats up at the vulgar noise of it.  
  
“ _God_ , I can see your cunt clenching. Fuck, I wanna be inside you right now. Feeling that wet little pussy squeezing my cock so tight, so good for me.”  
  
You gasp out a keening moan, finger circling your clit almost frantically now, you’re so desperate to come, so close, almost there. It looks like Bucky is too, from the way you see his hips thrust up into his hand.  
  
“You gonna come for me, bunny? Gonna come sweet for me?” Your only response is a whimper, eyes clenched shut as your fingers work over your soaked folds. The slick sound of it goes straight to his cock and he pumps his fist faster, tighter. “That’s it, baby. Come for me,” he orders, voice gruff and you’re done for.  
  
You moan when your orgasm hits you, head tossed back against the pillows as your pussy clenches. The sight of it, your cunt spasming and squeezing out slick that drips down your ass onto the bedsheets has Bucky coming too, spilling onto his t-shirt and dripping down his hand.  
  
As Bucky tugs off his shirt and wipes his hand with it – quickly, before you can catch him and tell him to “get a face cloth, you gross boy, _God_ ,” he admires your well-sated appearance. Head tilted back, eyes closed, your fingers still lightly stroking through your folds to wring out any last drops of pleasure. He hums at the sight and your eyes open, finding his through the screens between you.  
  
In an uncharacteristically bold move you bring your hand up to your mouth, fingers shiny with slick, and begin to lick them clean. He can’t help but moan, his dick giving a valiant twitch, even as your seductive façade falls away, leaving you giggling and covering your face with your hands.  
  
The heavy, lustful mood falls away as Bucky joins you in laughing, the oddness of seeing each other – and yourselves – naked on camera setting in now the orgasms have come and gone.  
  
“I feel much better now, thank you,” you laugh and Bucky gets a great look at your ass as you lean off the bed to grab your shirt.  
  
“Better than a _relaxing_ shower?”  
  
You pause, stroking your chin as you pretend to think deeply. “Talk to me when you have 12 different vibration settings and can fit it my purse.”  
  
Bucky cheerfully flips you off and is about to tell you goodnight and that he loves when the door to his room flies open.  
  
“Hey Buck, do you – _why is your dick out right now?_ ”  
  
The last thing Bucky hears from you as he scrambles to cover his junk, hang up his phone, and strangle Sam all at once is the sound of your pealing laughter in his headphones.  
  
The last thing _you_ hear before the call disconnects is Bucky cursing while Sam ruthlessly offers tips on taking nude selfies. “ _The lighting’s all wrong, man!”_  
  
_Well_ , you think as you collapse into helpless giggles, _today wasn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please let me know! If you didn't like it, or have any advice/suggestions, please also let me know (in a nice way, please?). I'm very new at this so any constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also: the caption the reader texts to Natasha is a line from Bob's Burgers (that I frequently use in my own daily life lol).


End file.
